Oshima Goketsuji
Oshima Goketsuji (豪血寺 お志摩) is a character designed for the Power Instinct game series. While she was a playable character from the start, she was the mid-boss of the first game she had appeared in, due to her role in the story at the time. After Legends, she has not appeared in another game in the series since. Profile *'Nickname': The woman that is feared even by Oume *'Age': 101 years *'Birthday': June 6, 1893 *'Animal': Rabbit *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Birthplace': Somewhere in Kyoto prefecture, Japan *'Zodiac': Gemini *'Height': 153 cm *'Hair Size': 66 cm *'Weight': 43 kg *'Occupation': Shrine Maiden, Medicine Woman *'Family': ::Okon Goketsuji: (Mother) ::Heiji Goketsuji (Father) He adopted the Goketsuji sur name due to the rules of the Goketsuji Clan ::Tamakichi Goketsuji (Older brother) ::Oyukari (Younger sister) ::Oume Goketsuji (Older daughter) ::Otane Goketsuji (Younger daughter) About Oshima She is the mother of the Goketsuji Twins. She was the 3rd Goketsuji leader and was defeated by her daughter Oume. After Oume defeated her, she disappeared and it was unknown if she was alive, but after 70 years of her last participation in the tournament, she returns with a plan to get the control of the Goketsuji clan. She was beautiful in her youth and she has the strange ability of prediction. Special Moves * Ponytail Snap - Oshima extends her hair to a great length to knock the opponent away for damage. * Energy Globe Spread - Oshima powers up, forming several balls of energy over her head. The longer the punch button is held, the more balls of energy she will conjure. * Expanding Energy Globe - Much like the above move, except she puts all of her energy into one huge ball. The longer the punch button the held, the bigger it will get and do more damage. * Screw Kick Upper - Oshima launches herself into the air with both feet into her opponent. * Shouha - Oshima fires a blast of energy from her palms. Depending on the punch button pressed, it will be fired from a different direction. * Aura Shield - Oshima summons up a shield of her energy to protect her as long as the button is held for a short time. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Bow - Oshima sits and bows her head. As long as the button is repeatedly pressed, this move will charge her Stress meter. * Super Aura Charge - Her super attack. Oshima curls into a ball, launching herself forward while surrounded in a huge globe of energy to ram into her foe. Music Theme * Okinawaan * Okinawaan Part II Appearances * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends Related Characters * Oume Goketsuji * Otane Goketsuji Trivia *Her name was incorrectly spelled as "Osima" in the first game she appeared in. *Oshima appears in one of Oume and Otane's special attacks in Groove On Fight, dropping on the opponent's head. *In Otane's Power Instinct stage, a girl can be heard crying and saying something about Oshima. * In an interview with the team that developed Matrimelee, they explained that Oshima didn't participate in the Matrimelee tournament because of problems with arrhythmia and lumbago. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters